Snowflake
by Httyd4eva
Summary: i watched frozen on Saturday and wondered what would happen if elsa met hiccup. this is the result of my overactive imagination. elscup in much later chapters cause they meet when theyre 8. rated T for safety,
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup…..

It was a dreary December Monday when it happened. His mother had been gone for months already on her voyage to the southern isles and finally the ship docked. He was still asleep and his father didn't have the heart to wake him so he headed down to the docks with Gobber. They went to the ship but noticed it was just a raft. On it were 3 of the men who had gone on the Voyage with Vallhalarama, Sven, Ragnar and Holt all 3 looking as if they'd .

"Chief, there was a storm and~" began Holt who was cut off.

"Where's Val?" asked Stoick.

"She's dead, after the waves tossed us off the ship turned over and trapped all the others," said Sven grimly.

Never in all his life had Stoick felt so heartbroken as now. Gobber patted his friends back in pity.

"there, there Stoick, Val's in a better place now," he comforted.

Stoick looked up at Gobber in an even deeper worry.

"Oh no, OH NO!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Stoick?" asked Gobber in worry.

"Hiccup, he was so close to his mother, he's only 4 years old, I don't want to break his heart," he replied, worry for the child blocking out the grief of losing his wife.

Gobber realized that Stoick was right. Hiccup was a cheerful 4 year old boy who went around spreading happiness, if he found out Thor knows how the boy would take it.

"If it makes ya feel better Stoick, I'll come with you," said Gobber.

"Thanks," Stoick breathed out a sigh of relief.

They headed over to the Haddock residence where hiccup was awake and eating some of the left-over porridge from the cauldron.

"Daddy!" he squealed running over to hug his father, his tiny arms as far as they could get around the man's leg.

"Ach! What am I? a piece of rotten meat?" asked Gobber in mock offense.

Hiccup giggled, "Unca Gobbew," and threw his tiny arms around the mans peg leg.

Stoick picked hiccup up and felt even more guilty about what he was about to tell his young son.

Hiccup giggled, he loved it when his father picked him up.

Stoick looked at the auburn hair, those little freckles, those deep forest green eyes and that smile, that little smile that brightened everyone's day was now about to disappear forever. He gulped.

"Umm, hiccup, there's something I need to tell you son," he said.

"What is it daddy? Why aw you cwying?" he asked.

"Its your mother… she's dead."

"Funny daddy, mommy's on a twip, she'll be back soon don't wowwy," he said looking at Stoick through his big green eyes.

"I'm sorry hiccup, but only 3 members of the crew survived and they said that the ship was turned over before the rest were off," he said, with the unfortunate knowledge that he was breaking his 4 year old son's heart.

"No! no it cant be, daddy pwease no," he begged hoping his father was joking and Gobber would laugh at him for getting so scared.

He turned to Gobber hoping that he was right but he just saw the older man hanging his head, a teardrop hitting the floor, he looked back at his father noticing a teardrop in his eye. Hiccup was getting really scared, he'd never seen either of the men cry, not even when Gobber lost his arm and leg. He pushed away from his father's arms, his face in tears. His father tried to reach out to him but ice flew into spiky shards from the floor. Stoick and Gobber looked at the shards in bewilderment. Hiccup looked at his hands in horror. He hadn't ever lost control of his powers, and he didn't mean to do that. His powers were getting unstable. He ran to his room and slammed the door, then lay down on his bed crying about his lack of control and his mother.

"Son," Stoick tried.

"No Stoick, he needs to get it out of his system."

"I'm a little worried Gobber, he's never lost control like that."

"Don't worry, I'm sure once he's over the loss of his mother he'll be back to normal, till then I'd recommend keeping him in, if anyone else in the village knew about his powers then, well, berk would no longer be safe for him, he'd have to leave."

"I know."

That day they had the funeral's of every warrior that died during the storm.

At last it was night time. Stoick went to his room and fell asleep. He had a dream that night about a the day of hiccup's birth, and the dream he and Val had had that night.

_He walked into the room and looked at Val holding their son. He smiled. He walked over and looked at the boy. He had a tuft of auburn hair, deep forest green eyes, freckles along his cheeks to his nose. His face carried his signature goofy smile. Stoick smiled at the sight. Suddenly the baby's nose twitched. Out of his nose came an icicle shot out of his nose and flew across the room. The baby threw his left arm in the air in excitement and that's when they saw it. a blue snow-flake shaped birthmark, well, half of it anyway. That night he had a dream. Val and him were in a chamber and a beautiful girl named Melinda* told them that hiccup was special, that he had power over ice. Stoick and Val had already guessed this from hiccup's sneeze. She said that 'hiccup's power had great beauty, though fear could drive away the beauty and cause him to lose control. The dream ended._

Hiccup usually had such good control, only using his powers at night, or in his room, or deep in the forest, unless it was winter and what he did could be easily masked by the snow. But since his mother died his powers began to spiral out of control. It was worrying to the 3. They all knew that if anyone found out about his powers that he would be hunted down by the village and killed, unless they found it in their hearts to just banish him. As he grew his powers became even more unstable until one fateful day when he was 8. It was the first time in 4 years that he'd left his house. Stoick had been worrying for days. The tribes were all gathering on an island near berk. Everyone was expected to be there, especially the heirs. The tribes were signing their peace treaties and trading off goods. It happened every 10 years and if he didn't bring hiccup then hiccup would have to surrender his status as heir to the hairy hooligans. There was no other alternative but to take hiccup along. The trip was the next day and Stoick was worrying so much. Gobber knocked on the door and entered.

"Cheer up Stoick."

"I cant, what if they find out?."

"I have something to make you feel better, ta da," he said, showing a pair of leather gloves, "I thought that if hiccup was wearing them that it would stop him from using his powers."

"That's great Gobber!" exclaimed Stoick happily, "you've just solved all my problems. Gobber, how can I ever repay you?"

"Keep Snotlout away from the throne, that's all I'm asking," he replied.

The men laughed. Stoick went to hiccup's room and opened the door. He saw his worried son looking at the left-hand corner of his bedroom which was covered in ice.

"Dad I'm scared about the meeting," said hiccup running to his father.

Stoick bent down to hiccup's level, well as far as he could get anyways. He handed him the gloves.

"Here hiccup. Wear these and the ice won't get through. Remember, conceal it don't feel it."

"Conceal it don't feel it," repeated hiccup.

"And quit worrying, I'm sure everything will be fine."

But how wrong he was about that simple statement.

The next day hiccup and Stoick went out to the docks. A random person from the crowd yelled, "There's the chief, and look, its hiccup!"

Everyone looked up at the two. A distinct feeling of fear began to boil in hiccup's stomach. He sighed_ conceal it don't feel it_ and walked with his father to the ship. On the ship hiccup met 5 other 8 year olds. Their name's were Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Snotlout kept hitting on Astrid and she kept turning him down. Ruffnut and Tuffnut kept fighting. And Fishlegs just sat there reading. Hiccup knew that Snotlout was his cousin. Snotlout kept on ranting about how pathetic, and weak and scrawny hiccup was and how much better a chief he'd be. Eventually the ship docked. The chieftains all met together and the children went to play. Hiccup met the chiefs children: Thuggory, Camicazi, Dagur, Very Vicious, Doris and the others. Eventually they started a pickpocketing game much to hiccup's displeasure. Many things were burgled. In an attempt to impress the girls Snotlout decided to burgle something hard and he chose hiccup's gloves. But hiccup noticed.

"Hey! Give them back!" he yelled.

Snotlout laughed and held them in the air above him tauntingly. Hiccup ran at him but he just threw the gloves to Dagur. Thuggory, Camicazi and Doris tried to help hiccup but Dagur just began to ran. He was running over the grass when a patch of ice formed and he slipped on it. all the children of the tribes gasped. They looked around to see who had done it but couldn't put their hands on it. hiccup walked over to Dagur but before he could get there Dagur threw the gloves to Tuffnut. This went on for a while before hiccup lost control while they were with Very Vicious and ice shards surrounded him. Hiccup looked at his hands in horror. The other children gasped even louder and unfortunately the meeting was over and all eyes of every tribe were on them. He grabbed his gloves but ice started spreading on them he quickly dropped them. Stoick and Gobber were very worried. Unfortunately Snotlout noticed it.

"YOU!" he yelled pointing at hiccup.

He and his friends advanced on hiccup.

"stay back," cried the young heir swishing his hand to hide his face.

Ice exploded at their feet, shards pointing dangerously towards them. The crowd gasped.

"Monster!"

"Sorcery!"

"He should be killed!"

"Let's kill him!"

the crowd ran at him, axes, swords, bows arrows, forks, torches and all drawn. He ran and ran. Luckily they were uphill and to leave they'd have to go downhill through a forest meaning that the Vikings would not only have to slow down due to their larger stature but they also couldn't shoot arrows or throw weapons. He turned the ground beneath him to ice. The Vikings were far behind him. He came to a stop by the ocean. Now what? The Vikings were only a mile away and advancing rapidly. They would soon be in throwing range. He had an idea. He turned the water in front of him to ice. He knew that the Vikings would be able to follow him so he turned his boots to skates. As he skated the water kept turning to ice. The Vikings kept running after him till he was out of sight. He kept skating, passing at least 8 different islands. Eventually he found a small, barren island that was hundreds of miles from where he had left. It was nightfall when he got on the island and snow began to fall. He looked around him. He saw a hill and decided to create a home there. He began to sing passionately on his journey to the location:

_let it go, let it go_

_cant hold it back anymore_

_let it go, let it go_

_turn my back and slam the door_

_the snow blows white_

_on the island tonight_

_not a footprint to be seen_

_a kingdom of isolation_

_and it looks like I'm the chief_

_the wind is howling like the_

_swirling storm inside_

_couldn't keep it in_

_heaven knows_

_I tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good boy_

_You always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go_ he swished his left arm and the lake by him froze

_Let it go_ he swished his right arm and the snow on the floor thickened

_Cant hold it back anymore_ he thrust his arms up and a staircase appeared to take him on the very long walk he'd have to take up the mountain

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and _

_slam the door_

_and here I stand_

_and here I'll stay_

_let it go_ he swished his hand at some trees and icicles hung off them

_let it go_ he swished his hand and the snow clouds thickened

_the cold never bothered _

_me anyway_

he turned around

_its funny how some distance_

_makes everything seem small_

_and the fears that once controlled me_

_cant get to me at all_

he threw his hands in the air

_up here in the cold thin air_

_I finally can breathe_

_I know I left a life behind_ he guiltily thought of his father and Gobber

_But I'm too relieved to grieve_

_Let it go_ his outfit changed, he now had a white tunic with a dark-blue band with a snowflake pattern around it and a dark blue fur vest, dark blue pants, white fur boots and a black thread with a single snowflake around his neck .

_Let it go_

_Cant hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_And here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Standing frozen_

_In the life I've chosen_

_You wont find me_

He threw his arms back

_The past is so behind me_

_Buried in the snow_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Cant hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand _

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Let it go_

_Yeah, nana_

_Here I'll stay_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go _

He finished singing, now at the top of the mountain, a single snowflake dancing through his hand, he closed it. he ran to the end of the hill, taking in the scenery and breathing the fresh mountain air when he saw a figure in the swirling and falling snow.

**Next chapter belongs to Elsa. I know I changed the song but I didn't fancy him being a queen or girl and he wasn't on the mountain yet. The reason he didn't build a castle is one you shall discover in the next chapter.**

*** Melinda's reappearance, yes, she has returned and serves as my messenger from the gods. Long live Melinda!**

**- httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa…

Ever since Elsa had hit her sister in the head with ice when she was 5 she was living in fear. One day when she was 8 her father got a call from a neighboring island that it was time to renew peace treaties. It was tradition that when you went to an island to renew a peace treaty, you brought your heir with you. Whether sick, mutilated or dead, your heir would have to come. Elsa was extremely worried. The day before they had to leave Elsa was summoned by her father to his study.

"Here darling, these'll keep your hands covered, stop the ice from breaking free," he said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, happy that she needn't worry anymore.

"Now remember~"

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show," they chorused.

They laughed, her father sent her to finish packing.

The next day she got on the ship with her sister. Elsa was wearing a teal gown, which complimented her teal eyes, and had her hair in a bun. Anna was wearing a pink dress, her hair in 2 plaits. For the hour long trip they talked, Elsa feeling no fear due to her gloves. When they docked they met the King and his children Eric and Macy, 8 year old twins. Eric had brown hair and blue eyes, Macy had blonde hair and green eyes. From the minute he saw her Eric had a crush on Elsa. The went to the castle and the children began to play. Macy was a little jealous of Elsa's beauty. Their parents were watching them. She grabbed Elsa's hand and examined it.

"Nice glove," she said.

"Let go," Elsa growled and tugged, unfortunately causing her hand to slip out of the glove and due to the force she fell on the ground.

The ground beneath her turned to ice. The viewers gasped.

"Monster!" cried the king.

Her parents grew scared, they didn't know what to do.

"Elsa?" asked Anna.

"I'm sorry, the last time you knew about my powers you weren't listening to me and I accidentally hit you in the head while trying to stop you from falling. The trolls told me not to tell you, they said it'd be safer," said Elsa.

"She should be killed," yelled one of the guards.

"I agree," said the king, "Guards!"

the guards began to run for Elsa. She ran to the gate but the guards had closed it. there was lots of snow around her now. Suddenly a snow monster emerged from one of the piles and attacked the guards. She knew that if she were to have even the slimmest chance of survival she'd need her full power so she removed the other glove. The snow monster picked her up and placed her on the wall of the castle. Guards began to chase after her and her hands formed a slide. She hopped on it and began sliding down to the docks leaving an icy trail behind her. The guards were running at full speed towards her. She put her foot on the water hesitantly and ice formed around. She turned her shoes to skates and began to skate far away. The guards gave up when they could no longer see her. It was nearly nightfall when she stopped. She found a far away deserted island and began to walk through the snow. She decided that the best place to have a home would be on the mountains. As she made her way there she began to sing a song.

_The snow glows white_

_On the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling _she lifted her hands up and the wind thickened

_Like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl _

_You always have to be_

_Conceal _she put her hands to her chest_ don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

She threw her hands out

_Well now they know_

_Let it go_ her hand flew and the lake by her froze

_Let it go _her other hand flew and icicles formed on the trees

_Cant hold it back anymore_ her hands flew up and 4 blasts of snow shot up and twisted round each other.

_Let it go, let it go _

_Turn away and slam the door_ her hand flew behind her and a blast of snow fell.

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on _the snow falling around her grew fiercer

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She turned round_ its funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

She closed her eyes and clutched her hands to her chest

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Cant get to me at all_

She turned back and threw her hands up and a staircase formed

_Its time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through _her hands went together and flew apart causing the snow that was about to fall on her to split and go opposite ways

_No right, no wrong no rules for me_

She threw her hands up again with a smile

_I'm free!  
_

She began running up the staircase

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_ the snow grew

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling _ she spun and stamped her foot when she stopped causing icicles to rise from the ground_ in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast_ she formed an ice diamond and it exploded leaving behind snowy mist that floated away in spirals

She was at the top now, she turned around

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_ she swished her hands round her changing her dress, she was now wearing a light-blue blouse with white leggings and brown boots with a black thread hanging from her neck in the shape of a snowflake.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

She un-tucked her hair from the bun it was in and let it fall into a braid

_That perfect girl is gone_

She spread her arms

_Here I'll stand_

_In the light of the day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

She finished. Her new clothes made it much easier for the 8 year old to walk through the snow in. she walked through the storm for a bit before she saw it, a figure, standing in the snow, coming towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note that I had to change some lyrics to be more fitting, cant guarantee you'll like em but they were the best substitutes and I know its 'got no reason got no shame' but technically he does have a reason, learning control!**

Hiccup walked towards Elsa and she walked towards him through the heavy falling snow that began to cover the island. Soon they were just centimeters apart, not that they could see each other yet. Both of them brought their hand out, Elsa the left and hiccup the right. Both hands met and the snow began to clear around their hands and eventually they could see each other.

"Who are you?" asked hiccup.

"My name is Elsa, who are you?"

"My name is hiccup."

"Why are you out here?"

"I had to run away."

"Me too."

"Why did you run?"

"we were on a visit for a treaty signing to Damshuit* and they found out I had powers over the ice," she said, not sure why she was trusting this boy, but something in her told her she could trust him.

"Funny, my tribe went for the annual treaty signing with all the other islands when they found out that I had powers over the ice."

"Oh so you have powers over the ice too?"

"Yeah I've always been told to conceal it rather than feel it, the night after I was born a messenger from the gods told my parents that my powers had great beauty but that fear could make it a hazard."

"That's what trolls told my parents when I accidently sent ice at my sister."

"Oh. So your on the run too, well I don't think we'll last long without a shelter."

"Yeah…. Wanna build an ice castle together?"

"Sure."

"Well come on then lets go."

They lifted their hands and 4 walls began to form around them. They began to form an ice castle together. It had many rooms. They walked in and it was dark so hiccup cast a frozen chandelier that seemed to have ice-flames at the top. they looked up to see their finished masterpiece, it was beautiful.

"Hey, am I the only one who thinks it looks a little empty in here?" asked hiccup.

"No I think so too, have any ideas?"

"A few," he smirked and pointed his hands at the wall in front of him and closed his eyes.

He pictured himself and focused hard. When he heard Elsa gasp he looked up. There was him except he was 10ft tall.

"Wow," he said.

"my turn," she said before doing the same. The statues stood proudly next to each other.

"its getting late, we ought to head to bed," said hiccup.

"yeah," agreed Elsa.

Their bedrooms were on opposite ends of the castle. But neither could sleep so they stared at the moon from their windows.

Hiccup…..

Hiccup looked at the moon and thought of everything. He sighed. He turned back and began to sing,

_I need another story_

He clutched his chest

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_ he thought of the years in his room

_Need something that I can confess_

_Tell all my sleeves I've stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_ he thought of recent events and everything he'd had to say

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_If I just only wake now _

_I've been on the brink _he thought of the day his mother died

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that I like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere's _he guiltily thought of the secrets that he had kept

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away _he threw his hands up and misty snow spiraled out

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line _he thought of those who'd chased him

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ he swept his hand and a snowman (well girl) appeared as well as little snow bunnies

_My god_ he looked at the moon, sending thanks to the gods who'd kept him safe and given him a new life and a friend

_Amazing how we got this far_ he thought of Elsa and his runaways from their own people

_Its like we're chasing all those stars_

_And going oh so very far _

_And every day I hear the news_ and lay down on the ice bed

_All those problems that we could solve it _he threw his hands up

_When a situation rises its rising into a mountain _he thought of their ice-palace

_And now I'm straight to go _he got up

_But I don't really like my flaws _he thought of all his differences, his power over ice, his tininess, he felt like a disgrace, he felt sorry for his father to have had an heir like him.

_Oh so tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that I like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere's _he really was tired of lying

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line _this was his home now and he was never leaving

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He paused for a while before continuing

_Oooh, got no reason to have shame _it was true, he had no reason to be ashamed

_got no family _he had a new life, the ones he loved had been left behind where they could carry on with their normal stress free lives

_I cant blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'm a tell ya everything _he felt that he could trust Elsa, he didn't know why but he did

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that I like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere's _he was done lying, those who didn't accept him didn't accept him and he wasn't the one that was going to change

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie _he had no one to lie to, he could trust Elsa, he just knew it

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line _no one here would judge him, he was free

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that I like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere's _he wondered if Elsa trusted him too

_I'm gonna give all my secret's away _

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He paused for a bit, contemplating

_All my secrets away?_

He paused again then nodded

_All my secrets away _

He then plopped down in bed and fell asleep

Elsa….

Elsa couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She missed her family but only a little. She was far away from those she feared, from those who knew her secret, and hey she met a friend who had the same secret. But her mind kept focusing on her past. What if they'd attack. She sighed and thought about Anna. When they were little they'd built a snowman, she'd recreated on the island. What if Anna tried to kill her, she'd have to defend herself but what happened if she had to kill her. She gasped, what was she thinking, she would never hurt Anna. She took a walk through the halls began singing:

_Don't try to explain my mind_

_I know what's happening_

_One minute its love and suddenly_

_Its like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war _

_Why is it the smallest things_

_That tear us down _she ran her hand down the ice

_My worlds nothing when your done_ she thought of her kingdom compared to this barren island, oh well at least she had hiccup

_I'm up here without a shield_

_Cant go back now_ her island would never let her return, they'd surely kill her

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again _she had made it 4 years but her secret had finally been exposed

_Why we got to fall for it now_ she looked down

_I never meant to start a war _they would come, she was sure, and when they did all hell was bound to break loose

_You know id never want to hurt you_ she thought back to the day of the accident

_Don't even know what we're fighting for _of course she knew it was for her death but she didn't want to admit that

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield _cold, hard and dangerous she thought as she faced the ceiling

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like…._

_Cant swallow our pride neither of us wanna raise that flag_ if only they could get together and ~ no, that was too dangerous, she could hurt Anna.

_if we can't surrender then we're both gonna lose what we have_ our sisterhood

_both hands tied behind my back for nothing_ she walked to the Main door, hands together behind her

_these times when we climb so fast to fall again _Anna finally knew, got to see her, but now they were apart again, probably forever

_I don't want to fall for it now _that's it, no more guilt, she had a new life, a friend like her, she was free

_I never meant to start a war_ but if I have to end it I will

_You know I'd never want to hurt you_ but if I have to, then, well, that's another story

_Don't even know what we're fighting for _we're sisters for crying out loud!

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield _she opened the door with a wave, then slammed it shut

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield _she threw her arms up

_A battlefield, a battlefield _

_So you better go and get your armor _I ain't going down without a fight

_Get your armor, get your armor, get your armor_ she flicked her hand and a statue of a guard in armor appeared in front of her

_I guess you better go and get your armor _she flicked her hand and the statue shattered into a million pieced

_Get your armor, get your armor, get your armor _she walked over to the bed

_I guess you better go and get your _she looked at the moon

_We could pretend that we're friends tonight _contemplating on the thought

_And in the morning we'd wake up and be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight _she could accept her or leave her right?

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_Yes you better go and get your armor _she swished her hands up and mist appeared flying down to the ocean and freezing it

_I never meant to start a war_ but come at me and I'll give you one

_You know id never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for _she turned back for her room

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_ she threw her arms up

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_Guess you'd better go and get your armor_

_Get your armor, get your armor, get your armor_

_Guess you'd better go and get your armor_

_Get your armor, get your armor, get your armor_

She was back in her room, she strode over to the window and stuck her head out

_Why does love always feel like_

_Ohohohohohohoh, ohohohohoh_

_Why does love always feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for _

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for _

_Aeeeeeeeeeee_

_**Hope you**_** liked it. sorry it took so long but since I always do lyrics from ear and I'm starting my first year at high-school I've been busy. Don't worry though, I'll spend every free moment writing chapters to my stories. what if chapter 11's almost out. Yay! And I'm almost done with another chapter for pretty much every other story so double YAY!**

**-httyd4eva **

**peace out yo;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The two woke up in the morning, and conjured up food (they can conjure snow, clothes but not food, mama don't think so) and began to start a conversation…..

"So," said hiccup, "Do you ever wonder if we're the only ones with ice powers?"

"Well considering that up until yesterday I thought I was the only one, I'm pretty sure there're others," she replied.

"I wonder if the others are friendly."

"Well I'm not sure we could just look at ourselves and judge. For instance hiccup, aren't Vikings supposed to be huge brawny beasts with little-to no- brains?"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny, I'll have you know that Vikings are highly civilized people, those people you just described come from the outcast tribe, they're always trying to conquer the other islands, gives daddy a headache."

Elsa giggled, "Lets go try out our powers, I don't know about you, but I for one am psyched to discover the things I can do."

"Lets go then."

They ran to the doors and to the steps.

"Seems an awful long way down…" contemplated Elsa.

"Hmmm, I have an idea," announced hiccup.

He sat down on a stair.

"what are you doing?" asked Elsa raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," he replied before bringing his foot down on the solid ice. Immediately the stairs became a slide. He laughed all the way down. Elsa took off too. He was approaching the ground. He lifted his hands and formed a bed of snow. Unfortunately he toppled a bit( thank you Elsa for that little bump you created [shakes head at Elsa disapprovingly]) and landed face first in the snow. He managed to pry his head out so he was on his arms and knees when he heard a laughter and quickly scrambled to his feet, to be knocked down by Elsa as she landed atop him.

"Oops," she giggled, smirking playfully and getting off him, "sorry."

He got back up spitting snow from his mouth, "Oh you're gonna pay for that," and formed a snowball in his hand, aiming carefully and throwing it at the laughing girl.

Elsa blinked, quite startled at the impact of the snowball on her face, she suddenly smirked, "Oh its on ya little snow gremlin."

"bring it on ice girl."

She smirked and twirled around sending a blast of ice his way.

He crossed his arms over his head creating a shield, but he was still blown a bit back.

He jumped high in the sky and twirled through the air, kicked and landed down. A strong gust of wind was shot her way, she could barely see, then quite suddenly she felt a pile of snow slam into her stomach. She clutched her stomach and crouched down, her head facing the ground. Hiccup was a bit worried, he crouched down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked, placing an arm on her shoulder.

She looked up and smirked.

'uh oh' thought hiccup.

She flung the arm round her stomach out and a heap of snow hit hiccup causing him to fall down. She laughed before helping him up. They walked on and on. Suddenly hiccup had an idea.

"Hey, wanna go snow boarding?"

"Sure."

They stood on the ground and looked up at the tall mountain. Elsa raised her hands to create a staircase but hiccup stopped her.

"I have an idea, you might wanna take notes," he said.

He formed a snowflake in his fingers and played with it a bit before doing an arm motion to let it fall slightly away from him. The two watched as the snowflake hit the ground. It began glowing, then expanded to an enormous size creating a floor of ice.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Elsa.

Hiccup smirked. He then stomped his boot on the ground and it began moving upwards. They soon reached the top. They thickened the snow and made ice boards before setting up an obstacle course.

"Ready…" began hiccup.

"Set…." Continued Elsa.

"GO!" they both cried.

The set off on their boards.

Hiccup began manipulating the snow behind him.

Elsa watched in shock as he over-took her. She concentrated and soon also felt the snow pushing her faster.

They were approaching the first obstacle, a field of snowy mounds. Elsa worked hard to dodge them, hiccup on the other hand managed to manipulate one of the mounds and turn it into a ramp so he could fly over. They were soon on their way to the icicle fields. Hiccup began to slow down a bit, Elsa took the opportunity to boost herself in front. She began going around the icicles, it was a tough job. Suddenly she felt it, a swooping sensation that came from being in the air. She looked down and saw that she had hit a stray pile of snow, her snowboard was safely on the ground, wedged into it and she was up in the air. Hiccup looked up and smirked, he shook his head of the laughter beginning to form in his mouth, the first since his mother's death. He expertly dodged the icicles with the precision that only someone as brilliant, agile and sharp-eyed* as hiccup could. He reached the end and threw his hands in the air.

"YES! VICTORY!" he cried.

And the race then ended the way one can only end with hiccup in it. a scream from above, a thud, and then blackness.

"Not to be rude but could you PLEASE GET OFF!" his voice muffled by the snow.

A confused looking Elsa realized that the reason her fall had been cushioned had been because something, or for a more relevant term someone, had broken her fall. She quickly got off hiccup who's face emerged seconds later from where he'd landed.

"Seriously? Again?"

"Hey, not my fault you're always at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"At least I don't use you to cushion ALL my falls!"

"Why you little~ oof!"

hiccup pelted a snowball at her

"Hah! Doesn't feel so nice when it's YOUR face in the snow does it?"

"Alright that's it," she brushed the snow off her while standing up to be hit in the face by another snowfall and some laughter.

"Oh it is on!" she yelled.

"Wasn't it always," he teased.

"Urgh, when I catch you~" she growled.

"you mean 'if' you get me."

"that's it!" she got up and did a twirl then push motion with her hand that sent a flurry of snow at hiccup.

She put her hands on her hips and smirked at the sight of him covered in snow, looking like a snowman. Suddenly his eye's blinked, opening up some eye-holes. He shook off the snow laughing and did a dive motion with his hands. A cluster of snow dropped down on her. She shook it off laughing. She sent a snowball in his direction. He laughed and sent a snowball in hers. Suddenly out of nowhere a snowball hit him in the side. He looked confused, if Elsa was in front of him then how could a snowball hit him in the side? He heard a voice,

"Hah! Take that!" he looked around for said voice and that's when he got the shock of his life.

Two snowmen, or should I say a snowman and snowgirl were standing by them.

"Olaf!" she punched him in the arm.

The snowman who's name was Olaf said, "Sorry Alda".

"Who are you?" asked hiccup.

"Oh, sorry, right, I'm Olaf, and she's Alda and we're the snow people you created."

"WHAT!?" asked Elsa and hiccup.

"He said Olaf and I are the snow people you created," said Alda.

Hiccup looked utterly confused. He looked at Elsa but noticed she was just as if not more confused than him.

"Oooookaay, so, Olaf, Alda, may I ask who created who exactly?" asked hiccup.

"You created me and Elsa created him."

"Oh," said Elsa, realization finally dawning upon her, "so that's why you look like the snowman Anna and I built together on the day of the….."

tears began to well in her eyes, "accident….." she sniffed.

She began crying into her hands. Hiccup, Olaf and Alda looked at her in pity.

Hiccup put an arm around her, "its okay, like you said, it was an accident."

"Yeah (sniff) an accident that nearly killed my sister," she said looking up into his forest green eyes.

Hiccup looked at her eyes, they showed so much emotion that it was hard not to cry with her.

"Accidents happen, sometimes you just cant help them, but what's important isn't looking back at them, its moving forward. No one is perfect, we all make mistakes, but that's what makes us human, do you hear me?" he said gently.

She nodded and hugged him, sobbing a bit on his shoulder. He hugged her back.

Olaf and Alda shared a look that said it all_ oh yeah, these two definitely belong together_.

They eventually stopped hugging and went to the castle, much to hiccups disappointment Elsa seemed to have had not quite recovered yet.

They sat in their living room. Hiccup started the conversation,

"So what was it like, before you ran away?"

"Well, after I almost killed my sister my parents thought it would be best if I stayed locked up in my room, where I wouldn't get scared, but that didn't work. It only got worse. 2 days ago my father called me into his office where he gave me some gloves so I could try conceal my magic during the signing of the peace treaty with one of our neighboring islands called Dornas where the princess, Macy, got a little jealous and while she was examining my glove I tugged to get away but I fell on the floor and ice surrounded me then well….."

"You found the island?"

"Yeah. How was your life?"

"well I always had control over my powers, but then when I was 4 my mother, she, she-" hiccup sniffed, Elsa looked at him suddenly regretting the question as she saw the tears welling in his eyes, "died."

"oh hiccup," she apologized putting an arm around him.

"Its okay. Anyway I lost control of my powers and it just kept getting worse, so I shut myself up in my room, luckily people believed I was just upset about my mom's death, which was mostly true. Then the archipelago's annual peace treaty. Gobber made these gloves for me but the kids there started a pick-pocketing competition. My cousin, Snotlout, he burgled my gloves and unfortunately I noticed. I started panicking and trying to get them back, heck I even effectively trapped a guy with none of the others, except my dad and Gobber of course, noticing. The real trouble started when I grabbed my gloves back, ice s-p-spread(when people look for the right words/ stutter they usually end up speaking like this) on them. Snotlout noticed and came at me with a couple of his friends, I put my hands up to shield myself but that just caused more trouble. Long story short I got chased by almost every tribe, cause we never have the hysterics, lava-louts or outcasts at the meetings and, well, here I am."

"Shame. You know your cousin really sounds like a jerk."

"Oh believe me, he is."

They laughed a bit at the last comment.

"You know, after all that being 'locked up' in our room's things I'm **dying** to see the world," said Elsa.

"Me too, it would be fun to see other places, great change from our previous lives…"

"You do realize that was just 2 days ago right?"

"Yup, like they say, the early bird catches the worm."

"You do realize that that applies for waking up right?"

"I know. But still….."

"Right then, where do you wanna go?"

"well I heard about this place called Spain…."

"Right then, do you know where it is?"

"Oh, its near this place called Portugal."  
"lets get moving, no better time then now right?"

"Right."

So the two friends made plans to travel to Spain for a vacation all the way up till their bed time. They went to their rooms thinking of everything that had happened during the day and thinking how lucky they were to have met, even if they'd had to leave behind their families…..

Hiccup…..

He drifted off to sleep and had a strange dream. He saw Elsa. He'd guessed she'd just run away. She was skating. She suddenly slowed down and looked at the sky, it was nearing nightfall she looked up at the moon. The teal gown she was in was beautiful. The way it went into a cone-like shape with several layers of frills. And to top it off she had a gold tiara with teal gems in it, she truly looked beautiful like that,

_I'm wide awake _she began to sing, looking around her

_I'm wide awake _her voice echoed and he couldn't help but feel entranced by it

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard _she put her hands to her chest, over where her heart should be

_With an open heart _she let them fly beside her, skating a bit

_I'm wide awake_

_I didn't read the stars above _she shifted her gaze to the stars then turned it in a swift motion to the ground, her eyes closed.

_I'm wide awake_

_And now its clear to me _she opened her eyes and shifted her gaze to in front of her.

_That everything you see _She created a single snowflake and watched it fly away

_ain't always what it seems _the snowflake popped and a snowy like mist surrounded her, she laughed, illuminated by the bright, glowing snow

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I was dreaming for_

_So long…. _The snowy mist that had been emitting a purplish-pinkish glow around her vanished.

_Woah…. _She looked back to the moon.

_I wish I knew then _she averted her gaze again and swept a hand around her causing snow to follow the twisting motion she did with her hand letting it follow

_What I know now _

_Wouldn't dive in _she shot her hand up letting the snow follow her hand and hit the air

_Wouldn't bowed down _the snow fell back.

_Gravity hurts _she lowered her head under the snow

_And then it's so sweet_ she looked happy to finally be free…

_Till I woke up, hard, on the concrete _but also a bit confused.

_Falling from cloud 9 _she dropped to her knees

_Crashing from the height _

_I'm letting go tonight _there was the little snowy-mist again, glowing blue, her face slightly glowed as an effect. She spread her arms out and the snow flew out in the circle across the ice.

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9_ she placed her hands on her heart, closed her eyes and spread them out

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece _the snow fell back to the ground

_And landed on my feet_ she got up

_I'm wide awake _she spread her arms out again

_Need nothing to complete _she put her hand up to her tiara and removed it

_Myself… _she threw it at the ice, a tiny crack appeared in it

_Nooo…. _She turned round, eyes closed and flung her arms behind her gracefully

_I'm wide awake _eyes open

_I am born again_

_Out of the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend _she clutched her heart again, looking at the moon

_And its too late _she turned away, moved her hands over head in a swirly motion, the snow following every movement as gracefully as her

_The stories over now _she flung her arms back

_The end….. _she watched the snow fall back ever so gracefully to the earth

_Whoa… _she looked at her hand in mild satisfaction, moving each finger

_I wish I knew then _she flicked her hands, icicles burst up

_What I know now _she brought her left hand over the right and spun it and watched with a self-fulfilled expression as a ball of wind began twirling round in her hand, constantly changing colours.

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts _she stomped her foot

_And then its so sweet _beautiful ice patterns went in the direction

_Till I woke up _she threw her head and arms up

_On, on, on the concrete _she flung them to the side, with a wild look in her teal eyes

_Falling from cloud 9_ she jerked her shoulder and shot a blast of icy mist from her arms to her left

_Out of blue yeah _her arms up, a dark blue vapor filled the night sky

_Crashing from the height _she twirled round, letting the vapor follow her arm movements

_I'm letting go tonight_

_I'm falling from from cloud 9 _with a flick of her wrist the vapor sailed off to the right

_Honor rumbling _she fell on her knees and outstretched her hands, there was a misty image of a palace

_Castles crumbling _it broke off and the mist flew into the night sky

_I am trying to hold on _he noticed there were tears in her eyes

_God knows that I try _a golden vapor emitted from her fingers

_Seeing the bright side_

_I don't mind anymore _she flung away her hands and in a twirl of her skirt(a dress has a body and skirt, duh) was up

_I'm wide awake _she walked around

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9 _she was like an ice dancer, twirling, sparks of every colour flying from her skates

_Crashing from the height_

_You know I'm letting go tonight _misty animals flew around her, coming out of her hands, birds, rabbits, deer, foxes and horses

_I'm falling from cloud 9 _

_I'm wide awake _she threw out her right hand, beautiful misty swirls emitted from it.

_I'm wide awake _out came her left, beautiful misty swirls emitted from it as well

_I'm wide awake _she walked out

_I'm wide awake _ she shook her head and looked up at the moon

_I'm wide awake _she said, almost as if she were upset that the moon had claimed otherwise and continued skating.

Blue glowing snowflakes began to imprint themselves under a teal glowing road, as if to guide her. 'strange' thought hiccup, for the same thing had happened to him.

Elsa…..

She closed her eyes and the dream began. She saw hiccup, he was wearing a green tunic, dark green pants, a brown waistband, brown boots and a brown fur vest. She guessed he must've just run away. He slowed down, for he had been skating at top speed. And started to passionately sing….

_This town is colder now_

_I think its sick of us _he looked at his hands

_Its time to my move_

_I'm shaking off the rust _he shook them and a misty vapor shot out

_I've got my heart set _

_On anywhere but here _he looked side to side

_I'm staring down myself _he looked down

_Counting up the years_

_Steady hands just take the wheel _his hands shot out as if they were holding the steering wheel of a ship and turned

_Every glance is killing me _he looked all around him, a sullen look on his face

_Time to make one last appeal_

_For the life I lead_

_Stop and stare _he looked around

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere _his hands shot out as emphasis as he looked at the moon

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared _he looked back at his feet

_But I've become what I cant be_

_Oh, stop and stare _he looked back

_You start to wonder why you're here not there _he pointed his hands to himself, then to the horizon , 'wow' thought Elsa, 'he really must've wanted to leave for a long time.'

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair _he stomped his foot in frustration

_But fair ain't what you really need _his hands shot up in frustration

_Oh can you see what I see? _He looked at the moon again.

_They try to call me back_ he turned his head as he continued skating 'as if remembering something' thought Elsa

_But all my senses push _he turned his head back to the front

_I'm tired of wait by's I never thought I could _

_Steady feet don't fail me know_

_I'm a run till you cant find _as if to emphasize he moved faster

_Something pulls my focus out _he outstretched his hand an a little chain of snowflakes sprung out

_And I'm standing down _he looked back at his feet

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere _he looked at the moon in pure frustration

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared _he brought his hands in front of him and shook them

_But I've become what I cant be_

_Oh, stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need _he stared into the horizon with a smile so full of hope that Elsa couldn't help but wonder what his life on his island had been like. He put his thumb in a fist as if he was going to flick a coin, but instead when he flicked a snowflake came out

_Oh, you don't need _he caught the snowflake as gravity was taking its toll on it.

…_._

_Stop and stare _

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I cant be_

_Oh, do you see what I see…._

He continued skating till he suddenly came to a stop. Suddenly a teal path began glowing in front of him, blue snowflakes the size of ship wheels littered across them. 'that's odd,' thought Elsa, for the same had happened to her…

**Soz it took so long. I'm sorry but I cant keep posting songs in every chapter, please I know that's what kept this story original but its hard. So please don't make me, but I'm not saying I'm stopping the songs, just that there'll probably only post them like once every 3 or so chapters… I've got the whole story planned out, its been changed from the original direction to a much longer direction cause the last one would've been like 15 chapters long, whereas this one has like 30 ish + chapters. Have you figured out yet why I called the story snowflake? I regret calling it snowflake, I should've called it (Spoiler)fallen angels. If u want spoilers contact me and ill pm u, though they're very brief. Have any of u checked my profile? Btw yes, camp hero is a Helsa story as well, with pj themes but at a different camp with a good Gaea since I ain't dissing mother earth, though if u haven't read pj don't worry, u can still read it cause its only pj themes, just as long as you know at least the tiniest bit of Greek mythology…..**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P **


	5. Chapter 5

Back on the island…..

The villagers were standing by the ice still trying to piece together what happened. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, hope and heir to the hairy hooligans had powers over the ice. It was abnormal, strange and just plain wrong! Glenda, Astrid's mom, came up to the front of the group of Vikings and said, "well I hope you're all happy, chasing a little 8 year old into the open like tha'!"

The Vikings all had the decency to look at least a little sheepish at that. What had they done? They'd just chased an 8 year old out into the open! Alone! How was such a young child expected to survive?

They freed Snotlout and they moved to the ships so they could leave. The children of berk all began whispering among themselves.

"How? How was that possible? How?" asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know, Astrid?" asked Snotlout, knowing full well the two had once been friends.

"Don't look at me, I never knew that he was a- a freak! An, abnormality!" she fumed, droplets of tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Jeez, isn't that a bit harsh isn't it?" asked Ruffnut.

"Yeah Astrid, I mean after what just happened I totally get why he kept it a secret," said Tuffnut.

"So! I was his friend, his best friend! And he didn't tell me! I didn't know! 4 years, 4 years! 3 of which he could talk through and he never told me! Urgh!" she stamped her foot hard on the floor then fell on her knees, "4 years and he didn't have trust in me," she sobbed.

Her friends knelt down beside her.

"There there Astrid, I'm sure he trusted you, he was probably just….. scared," supplied Fishlegs, rubbing her shoulder soothingly only to have his hand thrown off.

"Of what!" she snapped.

"Of what just happened," said Snotlout.

She turned and started sobbing on Fishleg's shoulder, after all he was like a brother to her, as compared to hiccup, who was practically her other half, who had sent her endless agony when he had locked himself up 4 years ago. He stroked her back gently murmuring words of comfort.

But if you think Astrid's breakdown was bad you clearly haven't seen Stoick's, the man was devastated. The last of his family….. gone. No one left! He didn't even know whether hiccup was alive! The hairy hooligans had no hope, no heir. He'd have to give the title to Snotlout, there was no other option. He spent the night trying to cry himself to sleep, his stoic façade washed away at the grief of losing his only son, his only child. And from there on fell into a heavy state of depression that no one seemed to be able to rid him of till late one night, 3 months later he died….

On Lorrailé (the other island)

It had been a strange day indeed for the villagers of Lorrailé. First they heard tell of a ship docking for a peace treaty (okay that one was admittedly normal), a platinum blonde princess in a family of non-blondes (how was that even possible), a girl reported to have powers over the ice(like WTF?!) and then the afore-mentioned princess was seen fighting off guards, creating a giant snow monster, sliding on a slide made of ice which ran from the palace to the docks and finally the sea freezing over as said princess skates he way to freedom on skates she magically conjured. Okay it was official the fishermen were feeding them the bad fish again. At the castle the monster had finally melted. Eric and Macy walked over to Anna.

"We're sorry about your sister," said Eric.

"That monster is not my sister!" spat Anna.

"How can you say that?" asked Macy, she may be jealous of Elsa's beauty but she had to admit she was a pretty nice person.

"You heard her, she's almost killed me before! And she didn't even have the decency to be honest about it!" fumed Anna.

"Maybe she had a reason," supplied Eric.

"Like what?" asked Anna.

"Like maybe she didn't want to risk hurting you. Think about it. she's been avoiding you all her life, you said it yourself, maybe she was scared that she might almost kill you again except without the 'almost' part," said Macy.

Anna froze in realization. Macy was right. It would explain why Elsa avoided her, locked up in her room, all alone.

"But that still doesn't explain why she lied to me."

"Maybe she was afraid. But it doesn't matter. What's done is done. She's long gone. With the state she's left the sea in I think you'll be spending the night. Come on, we can have a sleepover, it'll be fun!" said Macy trying to cheer her up.

Anna smiled at her efforts, she might have just made a new friend. She looked over at her parents, the were holding each other, sobbing sadly.

"That sounds nice," said Anna and they headed into the castle.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to figure out when to add this but I figured, given the last chapter's content, that now would be perfect. For those of you who enjoy the Helsa (hiccupxelsa) pairing I have another story, Camp Hero. P.s. would've updated it yesterday but my internet was acting funny.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
